For the last few decades, computer technology has continued to advance. Thus, electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers have been designed to provide faster operational speed and greater functional capabilities to adequately facilitate the advancement of computer technology. When a CPU operates at high speeds within a computing system, the rate at which the CPU generates heat increases significantly. It is therefore necessary to dissipate the heat from the computing system quickly, for example, by attaching a heat sink to the CPU within a computing enclosure. The heat sink may allow a CPU and other electronic components within the enclosure to operate at maximum speeds while maintaining moderate temperatures, thereby retaining the functional integrity of the CPU.
Generally, a retention module is utilized to mount a heat sink to a CPU within a computing enclosure. Typically, a retention module includes a plurality of clips, wires, and locking and retaining members. The aforementioned features as used in the prior art is labor intensive for a user when loading and locking a heat sink upon a retention module.
Therefore, what is needed is a retention module within a heat dissipation assembly that overcomes the aforementioned limitations.